The Curse Lifting
by Spirit-Huntress
Summary: Kagome is placed under a curse that bonds her to Sesshomaru. But once the curse is lifted, will she want to stay, or leave? She discovers a dark secret that may change her forever.


Summary: Kagome is placed under a curse that bonds her to Sesshomaru. But once the curse is lifted, will she want to stay, or leave? She discovers a dark secret that may change her forever.

"Wake up everyone!" Inuyasha shouted early in the morning as he burst through the camp.

Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Inuyasha, what's the matter? It's only dawn break." She replied sleepily.

"It's Naraku." Inuyasha answered. "His stench is all over the place. It's like he got weaker during the night."

"That's a problem right?" Sango asked as she got up. "I guess…we'll just have to grab something to eat and go."

Kagome gave everyone a small bun to eat on the way as she packed up. "Wait a moment, if Naraku is weak then that must mean-"

Suddenly her words were cut short as a small tornado headed their way. Inuyasha's ears perked up in anger and eagerness of battle.

"Hiya, dog breath." Kouga said in a happy tone. "I guess you felt it too. Today's the day I take down Naraku."

"Hold it right there, you flea-bitten wolf." Inuyasha said. "I'm the one killing Naraku, right Kagome?"

"Well, don't ask me, but I think you two should work together." Kagome answered.

"You don't mean that right?" They both asked her at the same time.

"Whatever. Let's just get going alright?" Kagome said in an angry tone. "We have a long way to go and if we don't get there soon, there won't be any Naraku to kill."

"Yes 'm." They both answered thinking the same thing, '_She's scary…_'

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Naraku." Kagura sneered. "What's wrong? You don't look too strong. Inuyasha and the wolf demon are heading this way."

"Quiet Kagura." He commanded in a solemn yet amused voice. "I have a plan."

Kagura walked away, back into the darkness. '_What is he planning?_'

Naraku ordered for Kanna to come. She instantly complied as she walked over to Naraku. "You wish…to see Sesshomaru?" She asked in her soft voice. "Then…so be it."

The mirror flashed before his eyes as it changed into a peaceful scenery. Sesshomaru seemed closer to him than Naraku thought. Now, Sesshomaru was racing though the forest, following his scent.

"Show, me Inuyasha." Naraku commanded as Kanna's mirror instantly changed into an arguing scene between Inuyasha and Kouga. "I see. Then, they won't come…if my little miko is gone will they?"

"No." Kanna answered, knowing what her master was thinking.

"Excellent Kanna. Very well, you are excused." Naraku said. "Lets see, if my little miko and Sesshomaru are bonded together… then added with a love potion. Excellent. Kagura…come, I have a job for you…"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kagome stopped short. She could feel something bad was about to happen. Inuyasha's nose twitched. "Sesshomaru…" He muttered as, right on timing, Sesshomaru appeared.

This was it. Something was about to happen, Kagome just knew it. Suddenly, a swarm of demons appeared above them, all led by Kagura.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I'm not here to fight. Just delivering something." Kagura answered in a calm tone. She began chanting something as Kagome felt a pulling sensation she began walking over to Sesshomaru.

"Stand back, Kagome! He's going to hurt you!" Inuyasha shouted but she barely heard him. Putting her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder, she blocked out his voice.

She felt two strong arms around her waist and gave a small, ghostly smile. They were Sesshomaru's arms.

"There. Your lovely Kagome is bonded with Sesshomaru. They can not go past thirty meters apart and she can not hold or touch any other male." Kagura laughed and before Inuyasha could strike her, she was gone.

He looked back at the kissing couple and cursed loudly as they he lifted her upon Ah and Un.

"Kagome! You basturd! Get away from her!" He shouted as he ran to grab Kagome. But as he made contact, he was sent flying.

"Don't touch her." Sesshomaru commanded slowly as Ah and Un began to fly off as Sesshomaru followed them closely.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK


End file.
